


Heroes, Together

by jakia



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakia/pseuds/jakia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Hero of Ferelden was one of the Inquisitor's companions, right from the beginning? A collection of banters and conversations that the Warden and the Inquisitor could have had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Conversation at Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Female Mage Warden (Amell) who romanced Alistair, but broke up with him to make him King. Inquisitor is left intentionally vague.

**_First conversation in Haven, in the Chantry. Amell is leaning against a wall outside of the War Room, off to the side._ **

**Amell:** This wall is fake.  
**Inquisitor** : What?  
**Amell** : The wall. Look.  
**Amell** : *presses one of the bricks. The wall shifts, revealing a hidden room.*  
**Amell** : Ten years ago, I found Brother Genitivi bleeding to death in this room right here. And in all that time, the Chantry never discovered this room.  
**Amell** : I don’t know if that’s sad or impressive.  
**Amell** : [turns to face the Inquisitor] I’m Warden Commander Amell.  Some call me the Hero of Ferelden, but you don’t have to call me that. Leliana brought me on to advise you as needed. I’ll also travel with you, if you’d like.   
**Amell** : Anyway, how can I help?

(1)   You’re THAT hero of Ferelden?

**Amell** : *chuckles* Well, I’m certainly not the Hero of the River Dane. Ten years ago, I stopped a Blight from destroying Ferelden, and they haven’t stopped calling me hero since.

**( <3) Inquisitor**: You could be _my_ hero…

**Amell** : Well, aren’t you sweet? Careful there, Herald—I might take you up on that offer, and then where would we be?

(2)   I bet you have some amazing stories.

**Amell:** I do! But telling you all of them would lead to us being here for days, and I doubt we have time for that.  
**Inquisitor** : What are the basics, then?  
**Amell** : Hmm…  
**Amell** : Well, I’m a mage originally from Kinloch Hold. I helped my blood mage friend escape from the Circle, but we were eventually caught. Luckily for me, a Grey Warden was near, and he recruited me. From there, I went to Ostagar and underwent the Joining to become a Warden. Ostagar was lost, the King was murdered, and Alistair and I were the only two Grey Wardens left in all of Ferelden. We recruited allies among the mages, the elves, the dwarves, and the Arl of Redcliffe before calling a Landsmeet. We made Alistair king, took down an archdemon, and I’ve been telling this story ever since.  
**Amell:** If you want to know more than that, I’d advise reading the book they wrote about it. I think it’s called _Origins_ or something ridiculous like that.

(3)   Impressive.

**Amell:** *mock bow* I try.

(4)   Advise me.

_(Repeatable)_

**Amell** : Poultices are meant to be put on the wound, not drank, but they’ll work in a pinch to heal you if you’re desperate enough.

**Amell** : When in doubt, go for the eyes.

**Amell** : A loyal mabari is worth its weight in gold. And believe me, they weigh a ton.

**Amell** : Don’t trust royalty. They’ll either betray you or break your heart. Sometimes both.

**Amell** : Be wary of witches who come from the Wilds. Also, dragons. Always be wary of dragons.

**Amell** : Always look for a third option, if you can. It’s usually the best one.

**Amell** : Werewolves can be friendly if you let them.

**Amell** : If you find something mysterious in an ancient elven temple, listen to it. Sometimes you’ll learn something. Or awaken an ancient horror. But chances are you’ll learn something.

**Amell** : There is no situation that can’t be improved with a well-timed fireball.

**Amell** : Avoid dwarven politics.  
**Inquisitor** : That’s all?  
**Amell** : You’ve clearly never dealt with dwarven politics. That’s all you need, trust me.

(5)   Tell me about your abilities

**Amell:** My abilities? Nothing too outrageous. I trained as a spirit healer back when I lived in the Circle, and when I was trying to end the Blight, I came across an ancient Elven spirit. It taught me the ways of the Arcane Warrior, hence the heavy armor and the sword. And there’s a third bit—but that’s not important, right now.

_(If Inquisitor presses the issue, and their approval is low)_

**Amell** : I just told you, it’s not important.   
**AMELL DISAPPOVES**

_(If the Inquisitor presses the issue, and their approval is high enough)_

**AMELL SLIGHT DISAPPROVES**  
**Amell** : It’s not—it’s not something I’m proud of, alright?   
**Amell** : But I have dabbled in blood magic before. I don’t use it a lot, though, so I’d prefer that information stay between us, less my reputation suffer.

(6)   Advise me on the current situation

_(Before meeting Mother Giselle)_

**Amell** : Seems simple enough. Find the Chantry mother and get her help. Wish the Blight had been that easy.

_(Before siding with either the Templars or the Mages)_

**Amell:** Templars or mages, huh? I’ve had to make that choice before.  
**Amell** : My advice? Either of them will work to help you towards your goal—that part doesn’t matter. What matters is what sort of deal you make with them. Both Fiona and the Lord Seeker are as slippery as a snake—I wouldn’t give either of them free reign of the place, is all I’m saying.

* * *

 

 

** AMELL APPROVAL POINTS **

_Hinterlands:_

A Spirit in the Lake: Amell Slightly Approves

The Ballad of Lord Woolsey:

            If Lord Woolsey is killed: Amell Approves

            If Lord Woolsey is return: Amell Slightly Disapproves

Flowers for Senna: Amell Slightly Approves

Farmland Security: Amell Slightly Approves

Love Waits:

            Join the Inquisition: Amell Approves

            You Failed Her: Amell Slightly Disapproves

* * *

 

_**Ambient Dialogue: Hinterlands** _

**Amell** : Ah, Redcliffe! For some reason, I remember it being redder.

( _if the Inquisitor looks at the statue of the Griffin in the town square_ )   
**Amell** : I’m so glad I convinced them to make that a griffin instead of a statue of me. Imagine how embarrassing this would be if I didn't.

( _if the Inquisitor speaks to Connor)_  
**Amell:** He didn’t recognize me. I—I am glad. He seems happy.   
**Amell:** I’m glad he’s happy.

_(in front of the Tavern)  
_**Amell:** I’m sad they moved the Warden’s Rest to Denerim. Belle always gave me free drinks. I know they have better business there, but still. I miss it.

_(while in Redcliffe)_  
 **Amell:** I wonder if Arl Teagan is still around?  Mmm, Arl Teagan. What a fox.  
 **Cassandra:** Amell!  
 **Amell:** What? It’s true!

 

**Ambient Dialogue: Val Royeaux**

_(upon entering the city)  
_ **Amell:** I _hate_ Orlais.

( _After the Red Jenny arrow)  
_ **Cassandra:** What’s that? An arrow with a message!  
 **Amell:** I _fucking_ hate Orlais!


	2. Warden Banter: Varric (1)

_(if the Warden is in a relationship with the Inquisitor)_

**Varric** : So, you and the Inquisitor, huh?  
 **Amell** : What can I say? Like attracts like.  
 **Varric** : I’m just glad you didn’t go after Hawke, then.  
 **Amell** : If he weren’t so attached to [love interest], I might’ve.  
 **Varric** : You do know he’s your cousin, right? [ _to the rest of the party]_   You guys know that they’re cousins, right?

**Amell** : Varric, did you know cousin marriages are common in the Free Marches?  
 **Varric** : Please stop. I know where you’re going with this.  
 **Amell** : Especially since Hawke is technically my *second* cousin. That’s perfectly normal, especially among the nobility.  
 **Amell** : In fact, if I hadn’t been a mage (alt: if  _we_ weren’t both mages) and his mother hadn’t married Malcome Hawke, I bet we would have been betrothed.  
 **Varric** : I’m going to be sick.  
 **Amell** :  _Good._

_(If the Warden is in a relationship with Cullen)_

**Varric** : So, you and Curly, then?  
 **Amell** : Curly…Oh, you mean Cullen!  
 **Amell** : Yes, we’re dating now. It surprised me too.  
 **Varric** : Good for him. And you.  
 **Amell** : I have a weakness for blonde templars, it seems.

**Amell** : You know, you call Cullen “curly” but really, his hair used to be  _much_  curlier.  
 **Amell** : Back in the Circle, his hair was much shorter and curlier. Also more red.  
 **Amell** : He blames it on the amount of sunlight he gets, but I think he uses some sort of product. He just doesn’t want me to know about it.  
 **Varric** :  _Tell me everything._

**Varric** : So you grew up with Curly, right?  
 **Amell** : We were in the Circle together, yes.  
 **Varric** : So you know all sorts of embarrassing stories about him?  
 **Amell** : Of course.   
 **Amell** : For example, one time, if I didn’t pass my Harrowing, he would have been the one to cut off my head.  
 **Varric** : That’s…not really what I was going for, there.  
 **Amell** : Templars and mages weren’t allowed to fraternize back in the Circles, in case you’ve forgotten. I couldn’t tell you anything more about Cullen’s childhood that he wouldn’t tell you himself.

**Varric** : So tell me, Killer: did you know a [Hawke Warden Sibling] in Amarathine?  
 **Amell** : No.  
 **Amell** : I had resigned as Warden Commander by then, and had left to find the cure for the Calling. Stroud would have been the Commander then.  
 **Varric** : Ah, damn. I was hoping you would have stories.  
 **Amell** : [pauses, and then] I  _did_ travel around with the current Arishok back during the Blight.  
 **Varric** : Oh?  
 **Amell** : He likes cookies. And I caught him playing with a kitten, once.  
 **Varric** : *laughs* Oh Killer–you’re the best!

**Varric** : You know, I’ve met the King of Ferelden.  
 **Amell** : So have I.  
 **Varric** : From the way I’ve heard the stories, the two of you have something of a history there. A  _romantic_ history.  
 **Amell** : We did.  
 **Varric** : What happened?  
 **Amell** : He became King, and he needed a noble-born, non-magical wife who could give him kids. And I refuse to be any man’s mistress.  
 **Varric** :  _Shit_ , Killer. Remind me to tell you about Bianca some time…

**Varric** : You’re the one who recruited Blondie to the Wardens, aren’t you?  
 **Amell** : And Justice as well. Are you going to blame that on me as well?  
 **Varric** : What? No! I wasn’t  _blaming_ you, I was just–  
 **Varric** : Was he different, back then?  
 **Amell** : Yes. They both were. Justice was more like Cole–he loved this world, thought it was beautiful.  
 **Amell** : And Anders? He was never serious. About anything. He was always cracking jokes, trying to get the rest of us to lighten up.  
 **Varric** : I wish–I wish I could have known them, then.  
 **Amell** : I wish you could have, too.

_(As the party encounters a dragon)_

**Amell** : At least it’s not an archdemon!  
 **Varric** : ONLY YOU WOULD SAY THAT, KILLER.

**Author's Note:**

> Still to come: banters with all the other companions, conversation based on quizzy background, a conversation about leliana, a conversation about Alistair, Thoughts on the team, and where are your companions now


End file.
